Two-way wireless communication systems include a plurality of mobile stations (MSs), a limited number of wireless communication resources (or can be built without an infrastructure), and a communication resource controller.
Digital addressing used in these systems allows for partitioning of the plurality of MSs into talk groups. Mobile stations arranged in talk groups usually have a similar function or geographic location however other basis for partitioning is also possible. A mobile station initiating a talk group call to other mobile stations within its talk group such that the other members will receive the communication simultaneously. Selection of talk group programmed into the mobile station allows the user to select and operate on one of many possible talk groups at any instant in time. This functionality of talk groups is important and very useful especially in public safety applications.
Ability of simultaneous communication with plurality of other MSs is particularly important in emergency situations.
One method of controlling operation of mobile stations known in the art is to rely on a dispatcher. Verbal or text messages are broadcasted from the dispatcher to all mobile stations in the talk group. In emergency situations, e.g. in case of an accident it takes time for the dispatcher to create a talk group and to assign as well as communicate the messages to the personnel closest to an incident. Such method causes some delay as usually additional exchange of information is required.